11 september
by Missbille
Summary: Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 11 septembre, Splinter déteste ce jour.


**Note de l'auteur :** **Ceci est un hommage aux victimes en cette journée du souvenir et aussi d'espoir pour leur famille et aux survivants.**

 **A tout ceux qui ont vu cette image, cet instant se ficher dans leur esprit. Ne restez pas bloquer. Arrêter de survivre jour après jour car c'est ce qu'ils veulent.**

 **Battez-vous pour vivre.**

 **Rappel : Je ne possède pas TMNT.**

* * *

 **11th september.**

* * *

Splinter se laissa aller à soupirer en sortant de sa méditation matinale.

Son soupir devient plus profond quand il se souvient d'une chose qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Aujourd'hui, on était le 11 septembre.

Quand il s'était levé ce matin, il se sentait bien. L'esprit en alerte et serein. Jusqu'à ce que le journal du matin lui donne la date, ce qui lui avait plombé le moral.

Le rat mutant réalisa que malgré sa méditation, il ne se sentait pas de bonne humeur. Et encore moins pour supporter la journée.

 _"Je vais rester en retrait aujourd'hui. Ils sont capables de se débrouiller sans moi pour une journée",_ décida-t-il en se préparant mentalement pour retourner dans sa chambre où il passerait le reste de la journée en transe méditative.

Des bruits de voix attirèrent son attention et ne put que soupirer quand ses fils entrèrent dans le dojo en discutant vivement entre eux.

Léonardo salua son maître et père en premier avant d'être suivit par ses frères. Les jeunes adolescentes tortues mutantes s'agenouillèrent devant lui, en attente de ses ordres pour les exercices d'entraînement. Au plus grand damne de Splinter qui se leva et leur ordonna.

\- Aujourd'hui vous allez faire 2 h d'entraînement sous la direction de Léonardo. Ensuite, vous aurez quartier libre.

Ses fils le fixèrent avec surprise sans doute à cause de son ton sec, mais obéirent sans le contredire. Splinter resta en retrait, ne parlant que pour souligner les erreurs qui avaient échappé à Léonardo ou réprimander sèchement celles de ses autres fils.

Au bout des deux heures imparties, Splinter mit fin à l'entraînement et s'en alla dans sa chambre sans se préoccuper du reste. Trop pressé de pouvoir s'isoler dans le calme et la tranquillité qu'il souhaitait de tout son être.

Une fois qu'il eut tiré la porte derrière lui, Splinter se sentit soulager et soupira en priant pour que la journée se termine le plus rapidement possible. Il s'installa devant la table basse de sa chambre et se prit le visage entre ses mains pour tenter de repousser les tensions accumulées derrière ses paupières. Il s'en voulait de s'être montrer aussi dur et froid envers ses fils mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien y faire. À part attendre dans le recueillement.

Sa retraite fut de courte durée car on toqua à sa porte au bout d'une demi-heure. Splinter se tient silencieux en espérant que cette mesure intimiderait assez celui qui chercher à le déranger. Mais on toqua à nouveau à la porte avant qu'on la pousse de côté au plus grand agacement de Splinter quand il découvrit que ses enfants étaient tous à sa porte.

\- Maître Splinter ? appela Michelangelo d'une petite voix craintive.

\- Je vous avait donné quartier libre. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Splinter avec lassitude.

\- On voulait vous proposer un petit déjeuner avec nous, lui répondit Léonardo.

Le rat mutant voulu refuser mais fut interrompu par Michelangelo qui s'était glissé contre lui pour prendre sa main qu'il serra doucement en le regardant avec tendresse.

\- S'il vous plait Splinter.

Le cœur du père fondit et se réchauffa face au sourire malicieux de son jeune fils. Il lui caressa la joue en disant d'une voix adoucie.

\- D'accord.

Il se leva et suivit ses fils qui l'emmenèrent à la cuisine où flotter déjà une odeur de café ainsi que celle de bacon et de toast grillé. L'estomac de Splinter se réveilla alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas encore pris de petit déjeuner. Il s'installa à table avec un appétit grandissant quand il vit la table dressée avec une pile de crêpe dans une assiette ainsi que d'autres emplis de bacon, d'œuf au plat et de toasts grillés.

Ses fils se regroupèrent à ses côtés et lui servir une assiette bien remplie ainsi qu'une tasse de thé vert à la menthe. Les jeunes mutants s'installèrent à leur tour et se servirent en se disputant pour avoir la meilleure part sauf Donatello, qui sirota avec délice sa tasse de café. Il se servit ensuite parmi les restes dont ses frères n'avaient pas voulu.

\- Tu n'manges pas assez Don. Tu vas ressembler à une arête de poisson si tu continues à faire ta princesse ! lui railla Raphaël alors que Michelangelo s'écria bruyamment la bouche pleine.

\- Princesse Don ! C'est trop chou comme surnom !

\- Premièrement, je tiens à mes doigts, dit-il en montrant une série de morsure sur son bras gauche résultant de la mémorable bagarre pour la dernière part de pizza datant de quelques semaines. Deuxièmement, celui qui osera utiliser ce surnom aura droit à une semaine de mort lente et d'agonie car il ne pourra plus rien manger.

Ses frères pâlirent plus à cause du ton froid et menaçant qu'avait utilisé Donatello que de sa menace.

\- T'es froid Don ! couina Michelangelo.

Splinter ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à la scène et profita de ce moment familiale en ne pensant plus à ses soucis. Ses enfants finirent de manger rapidement et sortir de table les uns après les autres sauf Donatello qui avait fait duré sa tasse de café.

Après un moment de silence, Splinter se résolut à sortir de table à son tour mais fut coupé par une question soudaine de son fils au masque violet.

\- Je sais quel jour nous sommes. Mais pourquoi vous étiez-vous en colère ?

Splinter soupira en comprenant que Donatello avait fait exprès de rester en arrière pour pouvoir le questionner tranquillement. Il se rendit compte que son fils intelligent l'observait avec intérêt en attendant patiemment sa réponse.

\- Dites, vous discutez de quoi ? demanda soudainement la voix de Michelangelo derrière eux.

Splinter tourna la tête pour découvrir ses fils derrière lui avec entre les mains plusieurs paquets soigneusement emballés. Il resta surpris un instant alors que ses enfants posèrent les paquets sur la table devant lui.

Il regarda les parquets emballés avec soin et retenu avec des rubans. Il leva les yeux vers Donatello alors que Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo s'étaient regroupé autour de lui en souriant pour lui dire d'une même voix.

\- Joyeux anniversaire papa !

Splinter ne put que regarder ses enfants alors que des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Ses fils le prirent dans leurs bras, Michelangelo pleura avec lui en l'embrassant plus fort comme si ses câlins pouvaient effacer toutes ses peines. Léonardo le serra avec tendresse et amour alors que Raphaël lui prit la main. Il leva les yeux pour chercher Donatello et le trouva toujours assis en face de lui. Un doux sourire sur son visage alors qu'il retenait difficilement ses larmes.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ? demanda Splinter à ses fils.

Léonardo lui répondit d'une voix rauque. « Je l'ai réalisé qu'on fêtait toujours nos anniversaires, mais jamais le vôtre. C'est Donatello qui a compris le premier quand était votre anniversaire. Pourquoi nous l'avoir jamais dit ! »

\- Vous étiez si petits. On venait de s'installer dans un tunnel et j'avais enfin pu faire la plupart des ajustements comme l'eau courante, l'électricité et enfin la télé. J'ai décidé qu'on était chez nous et que ce jour serait mon anniversaire par fierté d'avoir aménager entièrement une maison pour ma famille. Ce tunnel était dans un quartier de Manhattan.

Ses fils écarquillèrent des yeux en réalisant ce que ça signifiait, alors que Splinter continua.

\- Et puis les avions sont tombés sur les tours… Tout a tremblé et s'est écroulé sur nous. J'ai cru que c'était la fin pour nous que je n'avais que sceller notre tombeau par ma stupide vanité. Tous ses morts… on a failli en faire partie.

\- Mais tout va bien maintenant Splinter. Nous sommes vivants grâce à vous, vous nous avez sauvé et protégé, le rassura Raphaël.

\- Vous étiez si petits, vous ne pouvez pas vous en rappeler. Mais vous avez tous étés blessés dans les décombres. J'ai failli vous tuer par ma vanité, se rabrouha Splinter.

\- Est-ce vaniteux pour un père d'être fier de ses enfants ? Est-ce l'orgueil qui parle quand un père est content que ses enfants puissent dormir en sécurité ? demanda Donatello.

Le rat mutant se figea en réalisant que son fils avait raison et sourit à ses enfants.

\- Tu as raison, Donatello. J'ai eu peur. Peur de ma vanité, peur que mon orgueil puisse encore vous blesser.

\- Alors maintenant, est-ce que vous allez ouvrir vos cadeaux ? demanda Michelangelo, insouciant de l'ambiance précédente avec des yeux pétillants de joie.

Splinter rit face à la gaieté de son enfant et hocha de la tête en disant.

\- Bien sûr Michelangelo.

\- Alors commencer par les miens ! Ils sont là ! Les quatre plus gros !

\- Vous en avez quinze en tout pour tous les anniversaires que vous n'avez pas pu fêter jusque-là, c'est une idée de Donatello, précisa Léonardo en regardant Michelangelo qui trier les cadeaux en disant.

\- Ceux-là c'est ceux de Léo, ça ceux de Raphy et là ceux de Don, conclut-il avec un sourire triomphant.

\- J'espère qu'ils vous plairont Splinter, dit Donatello avec un sourire alors que Raphaël mélangea à nouveau les cadeaux malgré les cris de protestations de son petit frère.

\- La ferme Mikey, ça sera plus amusant comme ça !

\- Calmez-vous les enfants, je vais tous les ouvrir, les calma Splinter en s'emparant du premier cadeau.

Fin.

 **P.S : J'ai écrit cette histoire pour ma mère qui est née le 11 septembre. Avant cette date signifiée juste un an de plus avec plein de cadeau pour ma maman, mais maintenant elle ne supporte plus son anniversaire et à même voulut changer de date. Surtout quand elle voit le journal télévisé le jour de son anniversaire.**

 **Avec le temps, la douleur est moindre mais elle perdure. Elle laisse une cicatrise sur notre coeur et notre âme. A nous de la transformer en une marque de honte ou juste un épisode qu'on a surmonté à sa façon.**

 **Battez-vous pour ne pas laisser des fanatiques vous dicter votre conduite car ils trouverons toujours quelque chose à redire. Vivez pour vous faire honneur et pour ceux que vous aimez. Ne vous laisser jamais écraser par les autres sans rien faire ou dire car ils continueront.**

 **Missbille.**


End file.
